Under The Weather
by emmyloser
Summary: Sort of a request from RainTastesGood. A collection of oneshots about times when James isn't feeling his best and the guys are always there for him, not matter what. I may consider requests after the first 3 chapters!
1. Clashing shoes and runny noses

**This is for RainTastesGood, who wanted to see the examples I gave of James being unwell and grumpy in my other story, You Always Know. I only did three examples, so after this I might take requests for some hurt/comfort non-slash James angst oneshots! Read and enjoy! Oh, and in this first one the guys are in 9****th**** grade, around 14 or 15 years old. **

James Diamond trudged through the hallways of his high school, feeling stuffy and achy and just plain tired. He wanted to nothing more than to be at home, snuggled under the warmth of his comforter, watching The Price is Right as his mother fussed over him with the aid of thermometers and soup and pillows.

Just one little hole in his little Monday morning fantasy: if he stayed home, there wouldn't be anyone to take care of him. His mother worked full time and was never home. His father divorced his mom two years ago. James couldn't remember the last time someone took care of him when he was sick. So instead of being alone and bored all day, he opted to just push through the day.

How he regretted the decision already! It wasn't even homeroom yet and he was feeling like crap, his body begging for a nap a little more which each step. He had to walk to school that morning, like any other day. Only this time, the freezing air caused his nose to run like a fountain and burned his already sore from coughing lungs. He had overslept, not having time to do his hair or plan his outfit for the day. He dragged himself through the hallway, exhausted from lack of sleep the night before.

There was no doubt in James' mind that he was suffering from a bad cold. He wasn't about to let his friends know that though. He hated being sick. He hated when his friends treated him like an invalid. He hated when anyone but his parents fussed over him. Actually, James almost felt embarrassed to be feeling sick around them, despite the fact that they were best friends.

He let out a sneeze into the crook of his elbow as he ignored the girls that were trying to flirt with him. Hard as it was for even him to believe, he didn't want girls today. He wanted a nap and a fuzzy blanket. He wanted cough drops and chicken soup. He wanted to go home. Instead of going home, he trudged to his locker, dialing the combination to open it.

He noticed Carlos and Logan trotting down the hallway, smiles plastered on their faces as they joked and talked.

"Hey, James!" Carlos greeted rather loudly, sending a shot of pain through James' skull.

James fought off the groan that he wanted to let out. "Hey, Carlos." He muttered as he grabbed a notebook from his locker.

"Hey James, where have you been? We haven't seen you since Saturday at the game!" Kendall half asked, half complained.

"I was busy yesterday. Sorry." James spoke quietly with little eye contact.

Stupid hockey game. That's what had gotten him so sick! On Saturday they played an away game at Webster High. It was freezing cold and snowing, but the game was held outside anyway because Webster didn't have an indoor rink and refused to forfeit the game because of bad weather. The weather didn't let up at all, and by the time the game was over, James was soaked with snow and sweat, having not had enough time to go inside and warm up during intermission because the coach needed help with something.

James had spent all of Sunday trying to warm up and get some sleep. He wasn't showing any symptoms of a cold at the time, he was just cold and very sleepy. He laid in bed the whole day with three blankets wrapped tightly to his body, ignoring any phone calls or text.

"You okay, man?" James heard Logan's voice ask him. When did Logan get here?

"Yeah, come on, we're gonna be late for homeroom." James said quietly, sniffling.

His friends noticed the strange behavior he was exhibiting. He was quiet and sluggish and something about him just didn't seem right today. His friends simply shrugged it off as James being tired and followed him to homeroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Cain, their overly happy homeroom teacher exclaimed. "How was everyone's weekend? Come on, kids, happy Monday! Who wants to share what they did over the weekend?"

James groaned, wishing she would shut up. He laid his achy head on the desk, hands over his ears.

"Hey, is James okay?" Kendall whispered to Logan, careful not to interrupt the corndog story Carlos was telling Mrs. Cain.

"He said he was, but he seems kind of off today. I'll keep an eye on him." Logan said, nodding his head to show his sincerity.

"And then the ketchup was everywhere!" Carlos shouted, grabbing back Logan's and Kendall's attention.

"Well, Carlos, that was…quite a story!" Mrs. Cain seemed to be at a loss for words at the Latino's crazy story. Nodding, she walked over to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers, putting them on the corner of her desk that was closest to the door.

"Everyone be sure to grab a permission slip on the way out! This year, the ninth grade class is going to the Museum of Aquatic Paleontology! It's going to be very exciting! So 'water' you waiting for?" Mrs. Cain giggled at her own lame joke.

Thankfully, the bell rang and all the students ran to the door, snatching the slips off the desk on their way.

"Well, I have to go this way," Logan said, gesturing toward the staircase, "Trigonometry." Logan was in all the advanced classes, leaving him to only have lunch, gym, and choir.

"See you at lunch, Logie!" Carlos yelled cheerfully as he bounced along Kendall and James, heading toward their biology class.

"We're dissected frogs today! Isn't that cool? Aren't you excited, guys?" Carlos asked.

"Ha, sure, Carlitos. It'll be fun. Maybe Miss Lavorne will let us all work in a group. But you have to not break anything this time, Carlos. Remember the last time?" Kendall shot an accusing look.

"Hey, I never mean to break anything!" He said in his defense.

"Carlos, you knocked over every single beaker in the classroom!"

"It was an accident." Carlos said quietly.

James stayed out of the conversation. Normally, he was tell Carlos what a klutz he is, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. He dragged his feet across the floor of the hallway and into his class. He was too sleepy to pick up his feet. His muscles were relaxing, due to his exhaustion and his eyes formed into little slits as he let them close.

The permission slip he was clutching fell from his hand when he let his muscles relax a bit too much. He bent down to pick it up, and that's when he was it.

Two. Different. Shoes.

There, covering his left foot was a black and white Nike sneaker, a Timberland boot encasing his right.

James felt panic rise in him. He had been in such a hurry that he didn't even realize that he had grabbed two different shoes. He knew he should have stayed home! It's bound to be a bad day when you don't feel well. Now he was stuck at school for the entire day, looking like a complete idiot.

He sighed and bit his lip. He knew there was nothing he could do now. He would just have to hope no one would notice. Pulling the leg of his jeans to cover his shoe malfunction the best he could, he followed his two friends to class.

Of course it didn't take long for someone to notice. James was sitting at his desk, doing the pre-lab questions when he was hit in the head with a giant wad of paper. Instantly he whipped his head around and locked eyes with Nick Wilkins, the jerk of the class.

"Hey, Diamond, nice shoes! Pretty boy get dressed in the dark this morning?" Nick jeered.

James tried his best to ignore him, but Nick kept going. He was starting to gain attention from the other students and soon James felt at least 10 pairs of eyes on him.

"I thought pretty boys knew fashion, or at least how to match!" Nick laughed, along with a few other snickers.

James head was pounding. The teasing, the laughing, the loud voices. He couldn't take it much longer. He wished Kendall and Carlos sat in the back of the room with him so they would have heard it. They would have put a stop to it by now.

"What's the matter, James? Mommy forget to dress you this morning?" Nick shouted and all the kids within earshot laughed.

James sighed. He could feel his head throb in rhythm to his pulse. He was hot and tired and the last thing he needed was some jerk giving him crap.

Slowly, James crawled out from the seat of his desk, marched up to a now hysterical Nick, hauled off, and decked him in the face as hard as he possibly could.

A sickening crunch was heard as his fist collided with Nick's face and blood started to pour from the rude boy's nose. His arm was pretty strong, despite how tired he felt.

"What the hell!" Nick screamed out in pain, cupping his nose in his hands.

At that moment, Miss Lavorne chose to enter the classroom in her knee high silver boots, carrying a stack of books in one hand and a latte in the other.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded.

"James just punched me for no reason!" Nick screamed. "See?" He uncovered his hands to show her the blood.

"Uh, gross!" She squealed, throwing a box of tissues and hitting him in the head with it. "Cover it up and go to the nurse or something!"

"Ouch!" Nick whined and shook his head. He wasted no time leaving the room.

"James, principals office!" She said sternly.

"But-"

"I don't wanna deal with it! Go!" Miss Lavorne yelled.

James sighed, getting up and heading for the door. Kendall and Carlos, who didn't know what happened except for Nick getting punched by James, got up to follow him.

"Where do you guys think your going?" Miss Lavorne asked them, blinking her blue eyes at them.

"We, uh, have to help James to the principals office." Carlos stated.

"Why?" Miss Lavorne rolled her eyes.

"Because. Um, you see, James…Has…Dementia! He has dementia and forgot where it was!" Kendall quickly explained.

"Whatever, just don't get into trouble." Miss Lavorne said, making her way over to her desk.

Kendall and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and quickly followed James into the hall.

James was slumped down against the wall, head in buried in his knees. Carefully, Kendall leaned down in front of him and Carlos plopped down next to him, hand slung over his shoulder.

"James? What happened?" Kendall asked softly, not wanting to thing his friend was scolding him.

"It's stupid…" James mumbled through his knees.

"James, if it made you so upset then it's not stupid." Carlos encouraged.

"It is." James insisted.

"Just tell us. We're your best friends." Kendall said. He quickly grabbed his phone and sent a text to Logan, telling him what happened and to get there now.

Logan came flying down the stares in a matter of seconds, looking worried.

"Come on, James. Talk to us." Logan said in between gasps for air.

"Nick Wilkins, um. He-He made fun of my shoes." James said, gesturing toward his fashion mishap.

"So…why did you hit him?" Carlos asked, clearly confused.

James groaned. "He was giving me such a headache. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. He kept picking on me and everyone was laughing and he was yelling. I just wanted him to shut up…" James explained, shame evident in his voice.

Logan put his hand up to James forehead. "Buddy, are you feeling good today or no?"

James sighed. He knew that was Logan caught him, the jig was up. He shook his head.

"James, you should have stayed home. You feel warm." Logan commented.

"But if I stayed home than I'd be alone. No one's there during the week." James told him.

"You should have called us! Don't you think we'd rather keep you company when your sick than be at school?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, we could have played video games all day!" Carlos commented.

A small smile crept onto James face. "Thanks guys. Sorry for overreacting, I guess."

"Hey, we'll deal with this on a later date. Right now I'm gonna take you home, sit you on the couch with a warm quilt, and make you some soup and tea." Logan said, grabbing his arm and helping him stand back up.

"And we'll come to make sure Logie doesn't bore you or doctor you to death!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What about school?" James asked curiously.

"What about it? It'll be here tomorrow." Kendall said with a smirk.

"You guys are the best." James smiled as he and his friends left for his house, where it'd be sleep, videogames, soup and blankets until he was better.

**Okay, what did you think of it? Long, I know. Isn't it great? Do you guys think I should continue or that this was a dumb idea? Let me know! I'm always unsure about the first chapter…**


	2. Migraines and Loyalty

**The guys are thirteen in this one. Enjoy my loyal readers!**

James groaned as he was woken up by the extremely florescent light pouring through his window. He felt like it was way too early for him to be awake. He was exhausted and head was pounding violently against the walls of his skull. He just wanted to go back to sleep and be relieved from his pain.

Unfortunately, sleep never came back to him, no matter how long he waited or how much he twisted and turned under the sheets. Feeling defeated, James let out a sigh and started to get up to start the day.

James head protested at the sudden movement and he collapsed back against his pillows. Why did his head hurt so bad? He couldn't even open his eyes without the sunlight burning into them. He figured it was only a headache. It'd go away soon. He'd just need a little nap. Good thing it was Saturday, meaning no school.

James was trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling and get some rest, but that was short-lived when he heard the front door swing open and some very familiar voices yelling his name.

"JAMES!" Ugh, Carlos.

"James, c'mon, we're gonna go play hockey!" Ugh, Kendall…

"Wakey, wakey, James! It's almost noon!" _Ugh…_Logan.

James knew they must have let themselves in with the spare key in the mailbox, since his mother was headed for a day at the spa with her friends and his dad was busy enjoying his new girlfriend.

He groaned as he heard their feet pound up the steps of the spiral staircase. His stomach started to feel a little queasy as his headache only increased. He heard the door to his room swing open and braced himself, expecting his friends to pile on top of him.

Thankfully, Logan had reached the door first and motioned the other two boys to stop where they were. Just looking at James curled up in bed, Logan knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan questioned.

James wished he could say he was fine. He wanted so badly to protest and pretend everything was okay. His head hurt too bad, though, and he was pretty sure he was gonna throw up if he tried to talk. All he could do is groan I response.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked loudly.

James only groaned again, covering his ears to block out the sonic boom that was Carlos' voice.

"What's going on, James? You have to tell us." Kendall told him. Being the leader and a concerned best friend, he wanted answers out of him so they could help him however they could.

"I think he has a headache, guys. Try to be quieter." Logan whispered.

"Does your head hurt, James?" Logan asked him quietly.

James gave a weak nod, afraid that his head would explode if he moved to much. He wished at the moment that his friends would just leave. They were making too much noise for his liking. It was like someone had turned the volume all the way up and James couldn't stand it.

"Okay, I know sounds bother you. How about light?" Logan asked.

"Mhm." James muttered.

"Carlos, close the blinds." Logan softly instructed. Carlos, eyes wide and nervous, complied quickly.

"Do you feel sick?" Logan asked.

"I-it hurts a lot." James managed to whimper, clutching his head.

"I know it does. But how does your stomach feel?" Logan asked again.

"Sick." James muttered, rubbing his belly with one hand while the other remained on his pounding head.

"Okay, we'll help you feel better, okay, James?" Logan told him softly.

James didn't fully understand what was happening. All he knew was that he was in extreme pain. He knew that his friends were here and they'd help it go away. He hoped, anyway. The pain in his head was so intense that he was worried it would never stop.

James let out a pathetic whine as he pulled the sheets over his face, trying to push out the world. It was just too high definition right now. He felt someone gently tug on his sheets. He tried his best to hang on tight to them, but he was too weak. The covers slowly slipped off of his face, just down to his chin.

"James, come on, I found you some medicine. It'll make your headache leave." Logan's gentle voice rang through his ears.

Unfortunately, Logan's voice didn't sound gentle to James' ears at all, and the 'ring' was more of a fire alarm going off. He groaned as his migraine raged on, shooting pain through the rest of his body. His face hurt, his neck, his back, his shoulders, his stomach…oh, his stomach.

James felt himself getting queasier by the second. He squinted his eyes open, trying to see past the light that flooded his eyes. Even though the only light in the room was coming from a lamp on his desk, it felt just as bad to him as the sun did. He looked up and saw Logan, pills and water glass in hand and Carlos and Kendall standing behind him with worried expressions. He felt his stomach do flip-flops.

"Guys…" He croaked.

"Shh, James, medicine." Logan tried to push the glass and little white pills toward him.

"No…" James protested, pushing them away with one shaky hand and reaching the other to cover his mouth.

"James, just take the medicine." Kendall ordered, slightly annoyed by James' stubbornness.

"No…I-I don't feel good." James mumbled, barely coherent to the others.

That's when the boys took in James' sickly appearance. He was shaking and his forehead had just broke out in a light sweat. His face was extremely pale with a bit of a green tinge to it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that James was obviously about to throw up.

Without needing to be told, Carlos grabbed the garbage can near the door and quickly passed it to Kendall, who passed it to Logan, who placed it in James' shaking hands.

James looked up at them and whimpered softly. He clutched the garbage can close to his body and shook his head.

"I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't wanna throw up!" James cried. The pain in his tummy and head was enough to cause tears to form in the brunette's eyes and were now falling down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, James. You're sick, just let it happen if it needs to." Logan tried to soothe him.

"You'll be okay." Kendall said as he rubbed James' back.

"Please don't cry, Jamie." Carlos pleaded. He was always the most emotional out of the four boys and seeing his best friend so sick was enough to make him want to cry too.

James was about to tell Carlos that he couldn't help it when he felt his stomach lurch. He buried his head into the garbage can as painful dry heaves racked his entire body. It was enough to make him wish something would just come up already. He hated gagging for nothing. He hated gagging, period. Finally, he felt bile bubbling up his throat. He leaned further into the garbage can as his entire stomach poured out of him into the garbage can.

"It's alright."

"Shh, it'll be over soon."

"You're okay, you're okay."

He ignored his friends sweet nothings as he spit the taste of vomit into the garbage can. All the vomiting made his headache ten times worse, something he didn't even think was possible. He weakly pushed the garbage away, grateful that Logan took it from him, and collapsed against the pillows as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, shh, it's over." Kendall cooed.

James looked around and noticed one friend missing. "W-where's Logie?"

"He went to clean your sick out of the garbage." Carlos explained, rubbing James' arm in attempt to calm him.

"I want L-Logan! I need him here! Someone go get him!" James whined. His head hurt, he didn't feel good and all he wanted was all his friends by his side. Was that really too much to ask?

"He's coming right back, calm down, James. Rest." Kendall whispered, gently pushing James back against the pillows when he tired to sit up. James continued to sob.

Logan came rushing in the room, setting the now clean garbage can down and hurrying over to James.

"What happened? What's the matter?" Logan demanded worriedly.

"Y-y-you left me! Don't do that, Logan. _Please_ stay here." James begged.

"Oh, James, I'm sorry! It's alright now. I'm here. We're here. None of us are leaving." Logan gathered up a weeping James in his arms, stroking his hair as he cried.

"C'mon now, it's time for you to take the medicine and get some sleep, okay? Sleeping helps you feel better."

James nodded. He was exhausted and in pain. He was ready for a much needed nap.

Logan handed him two little white pills and James' put them on the back of his tongue. Kendall helped him slip the water, wash the pills down his throat.

"There, now, rest." Logan whispered.

"Don't leave me." James muttered as his eyelids began to succumb to gravity.

"We'd never leave you, James." Carlos whispered as James fell into a deep slumber.

The three boys stayed with their ill friend as he slept for three hours. The rubbed his back and played with his hair, anything to keep him calm and rested. When he did wake up, he was feeling loads better but Logan ordered him to take it easy the rest of the day to make sure his migraine didn't come back. Who was he to argue with a future doctor? So the four boys spent the rest of the day at James' house, watching TV, talking and joking and snacking on pudding cups. His friends never left his side until nightfall when they needed to go home.

That night as James said his prayers, he made sure to thank God for the three best friends he could ever ask for.

**There it is. Chapter two. The ending was cheesy, I think. But I like cheese, so whatever. Let me know what you guys think? Please, please, pretty please? I seriously want to know. Loved it? Hated it? Favorite part? Anything! Thanks (:**


	3. Sick for the Holidays

**This is a Christmas gift to all those James-angst lovers out there! Jumped ahead a bit for this one, but it's the holidays, so it's okay! Enjoy guys! Merry Christmas :D**

James groaned as he blew his nose into a tissue and tossed it into the garbage by his bed. He wrapped the blankets around him; he was freezing cold and tired and miserable. Worst of all, his three best friends were in the other room, eating fish sticks and talking and laughing and having fun. Without him.

It was Christmas Eve and James had now been stuck in bed for two days sick with the flu. He missed decorating the Christmas tree. He couldn't keep down any of the delicious holiday cookies Mrs. Knight had made. He didn't get to hang stockings by the fire place. Judging by the way he was feeling now, he'd have to miss opening presents with his friends. It was bad enough that they hadn't been able to go home for Christmas, but now he couldn't even spend it with his friends.

James let out a cough so forceful it left his head aching. Groaning in discomfort and frustration, he turned himself to face to the wall and closed his eyes.

He began drifting off to sleep but was quickly interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

Without waiting for an answer, Carlos, Kendall and Logan came in. Logan was carrying a bowl in his hands. Kendall had a thermometer and Carlos had a glass of water.

"Hey James, how you feeling?" Logan asked softly.

"Awful…I don't have to eat whatever is in that bowl, do I?" James asked.

Logan flashed his a sheepish smile. "Sorry, buddy, but you need to try."

"Ugh, what's the point? I'm going to end up throwing it up anyway!"

"Well, maybe you won't this time. You can try to drink some water, at least," Carlos suggested as he set the glass of water on James' nightstand.

"Mom wants us to take your temperature before you eat, though," Kendall said, as he held out the thermometer.

James reluctantly opened his mouth and took the thermometer under his tongue.

"This isn't fair. Why do I have to be sick for the best day of the year?" James mumbled through the thermometer.

"No talking. And don't worry. You still have one night to try and sleep it off," Logan said as the thermometer beeped.

"102.4. Alright, let's go guys, James needs to rest," Logan ordered and shooed Carlos and Kendall towards the door.

"No, don't leave me. I'm lonely and I don't feel good!" James moaned.

"James, don't you want to get better for Christmas tomorrow? Your fever has gotten worse. You need to sleep, buddy. Just holler if you need anything, we'll just be in the other room," Logan told him. He knew he sounded mean, but he really did want James to feel better for the holiday.

"Okay," James sighed. He knew Logan was right, and he was starting to feel a bit sleepy. He really did want company though. It's no fun to be sick.

James heard a collage of "feel better", "bye James", and "finish that soup!" as the boys left him to be alone.

He frowned, feeling soaked in loneliness and boredom. He tried to eat the soup like he was told to, but three bites in and his stomach rumbled unhappily. He didn't want to push himself and end up hugging the toilet all night.

He pushed the soup away and glanced out the window, seeing one lone star in the sky. He knew by now that wishing on stars was silly, but right now he was ill and tired and didn't care.

"I wish that I could just be better for the holidays." James muttered. His eyes then began to feel heavy and James didn't fight to keep them open. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE**

It was dark when James woke up, and there was a tingly feeling in his stomach. A feeling he'd become used to lately. He threw off the covers and ran as fast as his body would let him to the bathroom. He leaned down in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach for what seemed like the 50th time in three days.

He groaned and shivered as he laid down on the tile floor, not even bothering to flush it. There was no way he'd feel up to Christmas this year. He was just too sick.

Just as James thought he was about to vomit again, he heard a thud that made him freeze, even making his stomach forget what it was doing. He listened carefully. There was a rustling noise that made his skin crawl. He could here foot steps. And that's when he realized….

_Someone was in the apartment. _

James grabbed the only "weapon" he could find in the bathroom, a toilet plunger, and crept toward the door quietly, ready to attack the burglar and save Christmas.

He pushed open the door and what he saw forced the plunger out of his hands and to the floor. His mouth hung agape and his eyes blew up like balloons filled with helium.

There by the Christmas tree stood a man in a red suite, lined with white fur. He had a brown burlap sack tossed over his shoulder and curly white hair that ran down into his beard.

James watched as the man drew present after present from the sack, wondering how they all fit. The bag was small, and he this guy was pulling out hockey sticks and guitars and God only knows what else!

The tinsel on the tree glistened and the star on top light up the room. Everything seemed to dance and twirl in front of his eyes and the man in the red suit turned to face him. He flashed James a smile and a simple wink before disappearing.

And James remembered nothing more.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE**

"James? James? Wake up," James heard a voice whisper and a hand on his shoulder.

Squinting his eyes open, he saw the worried faces on his three friends, Katie and Mama Knight.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked him and pushed some of his brown locks behind his ears.

"Where did he go?" was all James could say. He was laying on the couch, not sure how he got there. That guy had just been there and now he was gone!

"What are you talking about, man?" Kendall asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He was here! Where did he go?" James asked, raising his voice.

"Who, James? Who was here?" Logan inquired.

"That man! He was here! In a red and white suit! He was putting the presents under the tree!"

"Santa!" Katie and Carlos both shouted out in excitement.

"Santa was here!" Carlos shrieked.

Mama Knight, Logan and Kendall all shared worried glances with each other. In seconds, Kendall was pushing him back down to the couch, Logan was fetching the thermometer and Mrs. Knight's hands were all over his forehead.

"How do you feel? Headaches? Tummy ache? Do you feel dizzy?" Mrs. Knight asked and James could hear slight panic laced in her voice.

James then realized that he felt tons better. His stomach didn't hurt, in face he was actually hungry. His nose was clear and his head wasn't pounding.

"I feel great!"

"Well you don't feel warm," Mama K said more to herself than anyone else.

Logan then scanned his head his one of the fastest thermometers they had in the apartment.

"98.7. Huh, that's weird. You sure you're feeling okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"All this talk about a red suit guy…" Kendall interjected.

"Santa Claus! James say him!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm not crazy! I really did see someone in here!" James tried to tell him.

"Okay, yeah. Sure you did, buddy. I'm just glad that your better. Let's open our presents now!" Kendall said as he clapped his hands together.

James sighed and grabbed a gift with his name on it. He couldn't believe no one believed him! Well, except Carlos and maybe Katie. He wasn't crazy. He knew what he saw! He sighed, deciding to let it go.

Just then he heard Katie yell from the bathroom, "Why is the plunger out on the floor?"

James just smiled to himself.

**Not my best work, but it's something! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	4. A Sick Friend and Dizzy Dancing

"It's okay, Carlos, just let it out, man," James soothed as he rubbed his ill friend's back.

"Ugh, make it stop," Carlos begged as he laid his forehead down on the toilet, feeling like complete crap.

Carlos had come down with a sudden bug. He'd been fine all day, but since 11 o'clock at night, he'd been stuck with his head in the toilet, throwing up anything he'd had in him. Everyone had already been asleep, except for James, who hadn't left his side once.

"I wish I could, buddy. Hey, you done now, you think?" James asked when he realized that for the first time in two hours Carlos was actually able to speak without having to pause mid sentence to vomit.

"Yeah, I, I think so."

"Let's get you to bed. You need to sleep," James told him. He grabbed Carlos' arm and gently helped him stand. He was a bit wobbly at first, but James steadied him.

"I can't sleep, my stomach still hurts too much," Carlos whined, gripping his stomach as if to further prove his point.

"I'll get you some medicine, let's get you to bed though."

James slowly led him out of the bathroom and through the hall, back to their room. He helped Carlos into bed and pulled the covers tight around him.

"I'll be right back," he told him.

James went to the bathroom and got some Pepto Bismol from the cabinet. He was filling a glass with water for Carlos when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. His hair lacked its normal sheen as much as he was lacking in sleep. He let out a small yawn and quickly recomposed himself, for Carlos' sake.

He brought the medicine and water back to the room where Carlos was laying patiently. "Take this," he ordered.

Carlos swallowed the medicine with his fingers pinching his nose to block the taste. He quickly chased it down with the water, chugging it thirstily.

"I can't be sick, James. We have a 9 A.M. rehearsal tomorrow! There's no way Gustavo will let me miss it!" Carlos cried out in clear distress.

"Take it easy. You still have," he glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand across the room, "seven hours to try to sleep this thing off. We'll just see how you feel in the morning, okay?"

Carlos seemed to calm down, slowly nodding his head at James. "Yeah, okay."

James smiled and patted his friend's shoulder lightly. He went to stand up so he could go back to bed when Carlos grabbed him by the wrist.

James stared at him expectantly and Carlos looked away, embarrassed. "Could you, uh, sit with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

James looked at Carlos' puppy dog eyes and couldn't say no. As tired as he was, as much as he wanted to crawl in bed and sleep for ages, Carlos needed him and that was the most important thing at the moment.

James said nothing, only smiled. He got himself situated on the bed next to Carlos. And that's how he ended up rubbing his friend's back until he fell asleep. Even once Carlos was asleep, James never left him. He was terrified that Carlos would wake up sick again and be left to deal with his misery all alone. He couldn't do that to his best friend. So there he sat all night until around 6:30 in the morning when he finally dozed off into a light sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! James groaned as he pulled himself up to turn off the offended alarm. Upon stretching, he noticed something was missing. He turned over to find that Carlos was no longer asleep in bed.

Frantically, James eyes darted around the room. Just as he was about to scream Carlos' name, Carlos popped up seemingly out of no where, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, James!" Carlos beamed.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" James asked through a yawn he couldn't contain. Even with the hour and a half of sleep he got, he still felt like he hadn't slept at all.

"I feel great! It must have been a quick over night thing. Want some eggs?" Carlos offered, pulling a plate of over easy eggs from behind his back.

James wrinkled his nose and gently pushed the plate away. His exhaustion drained him of all appetite.

"I'm glad your feeling better. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour."

James sighed. That was the one thing James envied about Carlos. The boy could fully function with a few hours of sleep. Carlos was such a ball of energy that he was able to go to bed at late hours and still bounce awake before any of the other boys. James however, did not do well without a sufficient amount of sleep. He was always the second to go to bed, not long after Logan, and the last one to wake up in the morning. He treasured every moment of rest he could get, because truth was he needed every bit of energy he could get to make it through the long days.

"Are Kendall and Logan up yet?"

"Yeah. They told me to come get you or else we'd be late for rehearsal."

James groaned at the idea of rehearsal. Four hours of singing and four hours of dancing sounded the same as murder to him. He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at and pushed around all day. However, he knew he had no choice but to go. Gustavo would be less than sympathetic to him if he were to complain about being tired.

"How long until we have to leave? Did Logan say?"

"Uh, we have to leave in 45 minutes, I think. Get up, get up! Come on, James." Carlos chanted, bouncing the bed happily in order to drag his groggy friend out of bed.

James chuckled, "Okay, I'm going."

James stretched his long arms and legs before dragging himself up out of bed. Grabbing some clothes, James made his way into the bathroom to get ready.

He turned on the shower, hot as it could be, and stepped in with hopes of it waking him up a bit. However, instead of it waking him up it had the opposite affect. The hot water only made him feel sleepier. He finished washing up and styling his hair, ready to just get the day over with.

Emerging from the bathroom, he was greeted by three impatient friends, tapping their feet with their arms crossed. James sighed and looked at the kitchen clock and sighed, seeing they had fifteen minutes to get to the studio.

"James, come on! We're going to be late again!" Kendall said, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the door.

"You ate breakfast, right?" Logan questioned, following them closely. Since he was the smart one of the group, it was up to him to make sure all of them were set for the day.

"Uh, yeah. Carlos gave me some eggs," he answered. His head was spinning with exhaustion, he couldn't even think about food.

"You didn't eat those eggs," Carlos pointed out as the doors of the elevator closed, ready to send them to the lobby.

"Yes, I did," James responded, maybe a little too quickly.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows with confusion before innocently repeating, "No, you didn't. You pushed them away."

"Yeah, but then I, uh, I ate them when you left. Just before I went into the shower."

Carlos nodded, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. Logan however, looked a bit skeptical. James ignored it. He was busy trying to focus his tired brain on making it through the day.

Soon enough, they reached the studio. As soon as they walked through the door they were pushed into the sound booth. Four hours of recording, mostly Music Sounds Better With You over and over again. Gustavo just didn't think it sounded quite good enough the first fifty times.

Normally four hours of singing with no break was no problem; they were used to Gustavo not giving them breaks. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem. And like normal, Kendall, Carlos and Logan had no problem with it. However, it was pure Hell for James.

James kept pushing himself, silently praying that it'd be over soon. He could practically feel the walls of the tiny room closing in on him. He was hot, sweating buckets it felt like. He felt a little bit weak. He was extremely tired and unfocused. It took all he had in him to keep up with the others. He couldn't let them know, no he could not.

Not soon enough, they ended the song and Gustavo pressed his little button and his voice filled the small sound booth.

"Okay, dogs! That was not completely awful! Take five and then we'll move on to the dance studio with Mr. X!"

The guys shuffled out and headed over to the couch, plopping down. They all grabbed for water bottles. James thirstily chugged down two water bottles. This did not go unnoticed by Kendall and Logan.

"Whoa, James, thirsty much?" Kendall observed.

James shot him a glare that seemed to say "shut up" and Kendall shot his hands up defensively.

"Kidding. Seriously though, you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, you look a little," Logan pulled the moist sleeve of James' shirt up, only for it to cling back to his skin when he let go, "damp."

"I'm fine!" James snapped, jerking away from Logan. He looked over and immediately regretted snapping when he say the hurt and confusion in his friends' eyes.

"Dude, chill. We're concerned, that's all," Logan said.

"Well knock it off! I said I'm fine!" James snapped again. He wanted to cry. He didn't know why he was being so mean to his friends when they only wanted to help. That wasn't like him. He couldn't help it though. He was just so tired….

"Come on, guys, we better get to the dance studio," Carlos interrupted, trying his best to break the tension.

James stood up to go and was soon followed by his worried friends. All four boys headed into the dance studio where Mr. X stood waiting for them.

"Today you will be learning a dance that's EXtremely complEX! You need to focus!" He warned the boys.

He started showing them the difficult moves they'd be doing. When he finished, the boys were to copy him.

They started off well, even Logan didn't mess up. But a few minutes into the routine, James began to feel a bit woozy. His head throbbed in his skull as the room spun before him. He froze. He felt everyone's eyes on his as he stopped dancing, he didn't care one bit though. He was just trying to make everything stop.

He reached his hand out for something, anything, to grab onto as he felt himself waver on his feet. His hand didn't have time to find anything as his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor.

"James!" everyone in the room seemed to shout.

Kendall was at his side in a flash, tapping his cheek in an attempt to wake him from his unconscious state. The blonde looked up and Carlos, who was biting his lip with worry, and then to Logan.

"Logan, fix him!" the blonde cried out.

"Uh, okay," Logan took a deep breath and bent down to check his friend over. He placed his hand on his forehead before announcing, "No fever."

He checked the rest of his vital signs, finding that his pulse was a little high, but everything else seemed normal. He began to gently pat James' cheek much like Kendall did.

"James? James, c'mon, man. Wake up." Logan called in a loud voice.

James eyes squinted and slowly began to open. He closed them again as soon as he saw the bright lights of the studio shining down on his face. His head lulled away from Logan's voice.

"Wha?" he mumbled, almost incoherently. "Wha happn'd?" he slurred.

Relief washed over them all.

"You passed out, buddy. C'mon, let's get you to the lounge," Logan told him.

"No! Can't," he replied.

"C'mon, we'll help you," Logan said. Not waiting for another protest, Logan and Kendall each threw one of his arms over their shoulder and hoisted him up, practically dragging his to the lounge.

After tossing him onto the couch, they further tried to wake him up more. The spoke to him in loud, what James thought as irritating, voices and had him sip water. Finally after a few minutes, he began to come to.

"What happened, man?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm just really, really tired," James confessed, eyes starting to droop again.

"Why couldn't you just tell us?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," James replied, "I just didn't wanna let you guys down."

"James, you'd never let us down by not feeling up to a rehearsal," Kendall gently scolded, "Why are you so tired, anyways?"

"It's all my fault!" Carlos gushed, "James stayed up all night taking care of me because I was sick!" Tears poured out of his eyes as he sobbed with guilt.

"You were sick? Why didn't you come get me?" Logan asked, a bit shocked that he had turned to James for help instead of him.

"Well, you were sleeping. And James was just there. I'm so, so sorry, James!"

"Calm down, buddy. It's not your fault. Besides, I'd do it all over again if it meant making sure you're okay." James flashed him a weak smile before it was quickly wiped away with a yawn.

"Well, I think we should get you home. You need to sleep. I'm gonna go call the limo guy." Logan said before walking away with his phone in hand.

"And I'm gonna go tell Kelly, Gustavo and Mr. X that we need to leave," Kendall added before getting up and leaving the two remaining boys.

Carlos turned to look at James, who was resting with his eyes closed and head leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, James?" Carlos called.

James' head lulled toward the sound of Carlos' voice and he cracked his eyes open. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything. Again, I'm real sorry."

James smiled, "Anytime, man."

**Blah. Okay. Yeah. Review? If you want to, I mean. Personally, I like this chapter. Love to know if you guys do too. I hope I can update soon :/ I have a request from wolfprincess14 coming up, in which James loses his voice. Drop a request for a James angst/hurt/comfort/friendship oneshot if you want!**


	5. A Sore Throat and Stupid Ideas

**Our first request comes from wolfprincess14, who wanted a one shot in which James loses his beautiful voice. Poor James =( anyways, here it is and I hope you guys like it!**

James inhaled slowly before beginning what seemed like his millionth coughing fit of the day. The worst part? It was only six in the morning. There he was, sitting on the edge of the tub, coughing into a towel, trying not to wake up his friends. Everyone had to be up in an hour and he knew they all needed as much sleep as possible. It'd been a long week, and things were just getting started.

Once his coughing fit ceased, he tossed the germ-ridden towel in the hamper and washed his hands. He'd never really been a germ freak, but something about coughing into his hands, even if they were covered by a towel, for two hours made him feel grimy.

That's right. Two hours. James had woken up at four in the morning with a sore throat and a very dry cough. He'd tried to stop the sudden symptoms, but it was useless. All he could do was suffer through it.

James splashed a bit of cool water onto his face before filling a paper cup with water and chugging it down thirstily. He cleared his throat one last time and decided that he'd finally calmed his cough enough to leave the little bathroom and go back to sleep for another hour.

However, just as James head hit the pillow, he was bombarded by a very energetic and very much awake Carlos jumping on him.

"James, wake up," he whispered, careful not to wake Kendall.

James looked at him with confusion filled eyes. No one needed to be up just yet, so what on earth was Carlos doing?

"I'm bored! I thought maybe we could make a pancake tower with strawberries and whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate and bananas and cherries and pickles!" Carlos answered his questioning glare.

James sighed. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his sheets and sleep for the whole day. Sadly, he knew that wasn't an option. Nonetheless, he did not need to be up right then.

"Carlos, not now. I'm tired," James said, wincing at how hoarse he sounded.

Carlos gave him a perplexed look and James immediately knew his friend was worried. Carlos wasn't stupid, in fact he was really observant. Nothing ever went unnoticed by him, especially when it came to his friends' well being. Carlos would notice even the smallest thing when no one expected him to be watching and then he'd slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together until he got the big picture.

"James?" Carlos questioned, slowly climbing off of James to sit on the bed next to him.

"Hmm?" James responded, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his voice.

"Why do you sound funny?"

James cleared his throat a bit before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Carlos stared at him for a second. It was an unreadable stare that James seemed to shrink under, beginning to feel awkward.

Suddenly, Carlos jumped off the bed at lightening speed, running out of the room and shouting Logan's name at the top of his lungs.

"Logan! Logan, James is sick!" Carlos bellowed.

"Carlos, stop! I'm not sick!" James tried to stop him but he was just too quick. All he could do is sigh in defeat.

Logan came barging through the room in a matter of seconds, hair disheveled from sleep and robe tied tightly around his small frame.

"What's wrong? Are you nauseous? Do you have a fever? Tell me where it hurts. Do you need any medicine?"

Hands were all over James forehead and cheeks and glands and anywhere else that might be able to predict a sign of illness.

Kendall heard all the ruckus and slowly rose himself to sitting position.

"What's goin' on?" he asked through a yawn.

"James is sick," Carlos blurted.

"No, I'm not!" James tried to yell, only to be hit with another coughing fit. He covered his mouth with the inside of his arm and coughed and hacked until he almost couldn't breath. It wasn't until after his lungs calmed down did he notice Logan rubbing his back.

"You don't sound good, James. What's going on?" Logan asked and started touching James' face again, "You don't have a fever."

"Nothing. My throats a little sore, is all. And I have a bit of a cough."

"Dude, that sounds like more than a bit of a cough," Kendall interjected.

"Let me get a flashlight," Logan said as he pulled it out of the pocket on his robe.

The boys chose to ignore the fact that Logan randomly carries a flashlight in his pocket and watched him as he inspected the back of James' throat.

"It looks kinda red back there. I think you just have laryngitis."

"Lar-a-what now?" James asked.

"Stop talking. Laryngitis is the inflammation of the larynx."

Logan was met with three blank stares, seemingly waiting to hear more. Oh, how it was hard to be the smartest person in the room.

"It means your voice box is irritated, probably from all the extra singing you've been doing lately," Logan explained.

It was true. James had been practicing extra, but only because there was a part of a new song they were working on that he couldn't get just right. So he practiced all the time. In the shower. In the car. At the dinner table. While they played video games. Everywhere, every time. It made sense that his throat needed a little rest, but there was no way he could take one now. They had to be in the studio in a couple hours for rehearsal.

"We have to rehearse! Make me better, Logie!" James rasped.

"James, it takes time. I can't just magically make you better. Besides, I don't think you should be singing today. Stay home and give your vocal cords a break," Logan ordered in his doctor voice.

"Please!" James looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout in his lip.

Kendall caved, "Aw, come on, Logan, there must be something we can do."

"Yeah, we can at least try," Carlos added.

Logan sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay, how about this? I'll text Kelly and tell her we're going to be late. We can get James better and then, and only then, we'll go to rehearsals."

"Thanks, Logan!" James said, hoarsely.

"Shh. Okay, I read in a health magazine that gargling with a little salt water helps a sore throat. Wanna try it?"

James nodded. He'd try anything right now.

"Okay, c'mon," Logan said, leading the guys into the kitchen. They watched as Logan took a Dixie cup and poured a little water in it. Then they watched him pour a boat load of salt into it. James grimaced. He never really enjoyed the strong flavor of salt.

"Okay, gargle for about 30 seconds and then spit. Try not to swallow it," Logan instructed as he handed him the cup.

James grabbed the cup and held his breath before pouring the cup in his mouth and tipping his head back to gargle. Despite to lingering taste in his mouth, things were going well the first few seconds. And then he remembered he had to breath. Panicking at his just noticed lack of oxygen, he tried to breath in.

He pitched forward to the sink, coughing and choking on the water. It came spilling out his mouth and nose, burning on the way.

"Ouch," James whined miserably as gentle hands patted his back and a towel was trust in his hands. He gratefully accepted it and wiped his mouth and nose.

"Well, that was a bust. What else can we try?" Kendall asked Logan.

Just has Logan was about to speak Carlos interrupted him. "My Mami used to have me suck on lemons when I had a sore throat. It made me feel better every time! You want to try it, James?"

James shot Logan a look that seemed to ask if it was a good idea or not. Logan only shrugged in response. James rolled his eyes and shook his head, mumbling an uncertain "sure".

Carlos wasted no time racing over the fridge and tearing open the bottom drawer, pulling out a small yellow lemon. Tongue out in concentration, he grabbed a kitchen knife, ready to cut it up for his ailed friend.

"Carlitos, maybe I should cut it for James," Logan suggested gently, stopping Carlos before an accident occurred.

Carlos rolled his eyes, annoyed that Logan always had to spoil his fun. Nonetheless, he did oblige and handed Logan the knife.

Logan took it from him and cut the lemon into slices, placing them neatly on a glass plate in front of James.

"So, all he has to do is suck on them?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Yep. It'll make him better really fast!" Carlos grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Well, you heard him. Start suckin'," Kendall said.

James picked up a slice of the lemon with caution. He had never tasted a lemon before, but they couldn't be as bad as everyone made them seem, right? All he knew is that he wanted to be able to sing again, even if it meant having to deal with a little sourness.

Closing his eyes and sucking in a breath, he plunged the juicy fruit into his mouth and was meant with the most awful taste he'd ever experienced. His face twisted from the taste, but he sucked down the juices anyway. He grimaced as the sour juice hit his raw throat with a painful sting.

"Ow!" James let out a painful moan, "Carlos, that really hurt! How did that ever work for you?"

Carlos thought a moment before smiling sheepishly, "Um, actually, I think I may have gotten it confused with something I saw on an infomercial."

"Really, Carlos?" James tried to yell at his smaller friend but was immediately shushed by Logan.

"Stop talking! You're just making it worse! Calm down, we'll figure something out."

Kendall's green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Hey! I remember hearing that moist air helps if you have a sore, dry throat. We could turn the shower on hot and you could sit in the bathroom. That should help, right Logan?"

Logan nodded, "Good idea, Kendall. Come on, James, let's go."

The four of them filed into the bathroom. James sat down on the ledge of the tub as Kendall turned on the hot water.

Soon the room filled with steam and warmth. The warm comfort of the room reminded James how tired he was from not having gotten a proper sleep last night. His eyes were drooping and he would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sweat collecting on his clean skin, quickly soaking through his shirt. A half an hour later, James was tired, sweaty, and still in pain.

"Didn't work, huh?" Logan asked. He could tell by the look on James' face that he still wasn't feeling any better.

James shook his head, sadly.

"I just remembered something else you could try!" Carlos shouted with excitement.

"No!" James' hoarse voice shouted the best he could. He couldn't stand to even think of anymore of his friends' bogus suggestions.

"I think I'll just stay home and rest after all!"

**Kinda lame ): and I am so, so sorry for being gone for so long. A lot has been going on and I sort of lost myself for a while. Slowly, I'm getting back on track. I'm going to try to write more before I go away for college. I would like to thank everyone who has just read this and those who have supported me and kept faith in me. Thank you guys!**


	6. Getting Lost and Chest Colds

**I know I don't really write much, but I'm on break from college and I had free time so I figured I'd write a bit. This request comes from BTR'slovesong, who I'd just like to take the time to say is amazing! Anyways, on with the story. Didn't prove read, so…sorry.**

Three hours. It had been three long, miserable, painful hours since Carlos, Kendall and Logan last saw James. They didn't even know what happened. The last time they'd seen him they were on top of one of the mountains at the ski lodge they were currently staying at, getting ready to race each other down. Needless to say, they were perplexed when only three of them made it to the bottom.

Logan tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting anxiously by the phone for a call saying that the search and rescue team had found James and he was okay. Kendall sat on the couch with his arms crossed, lost in his own thoughts as he tried to keep his cool. Carlos sat on the other end of the couch, curled up in a ball, whimpering softly. The mere possibility of his best friend being hurt was too much for him to handle.

"This is stupid! It's been three hours! I'm going to look for him!" Kendall suddenly shot up from his seat and scrambled for him coat off the coat rack.

"Kendall, no! There's a full search and rescue team out looking for him. Besides, it's too dangerous for you to go out there! It's dark and below zero and you don't have the proper equipment!" Logan tried to reason with him. He understood Kendall's worry and frustration but having two missing friends wasn't going to help any.

"I don't care! If they won't find him I will! What are we supposed to do, sit here and wait?" Kendall retorted as his shaky fingers pulled on his winter hat.

"G-guys, be quiet!" Carlos whimpered. He didn't want to hear anyone fight. All he wanted was for all of them to be together, warm and safe in their cabin.

"Not now, Carlos!" Kendall snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Logan countered, sharply.

A full blown screaming match was about to start, but before it could take off there was a knock on the door. Everyone seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds before Kendall snapped out of it and pulled open the door.

There stood a very cold and wet looking James, teeth shattering and shaking like a leaf.

"James!" All three of them were on him in an instant, pulling him inside the warm cabin and shutting the cold out behind him.

"What happened, buddy, are you okay?" Logan inquired, "Come on, we've got to get you out of these wet clothes." He pulled him in further and began stripping him of his soaked outerwear.

"I-I g-g-g-got lost." James stuttered out. "I went th-the wrong w-w-way."

"Oh, James," Kendall didn't know what to say, so he and Carlos just enveloped him in a tight embrace as soon as Logan left to the other room.

"I was so scared, Jamie! I thought you were hurt!" Carlos cried into the crook of his neck, relieved to know his friend was safe again.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry." James breathed out.

"It's okay, we're just glad you're okay," Kendall reassured him.

"Are you alright, James? You're not hurt are you?" Logan inquired as he came back into the room, armed with a stack of blankets and a pair of warm PJs.

"Just c-c-cold is all," James nodded, shivering.

"We need to get you warm. Carlos, go call the lodge and tell them he's with us and he's safe. Kendall, go make James something hot to drink," Logan ordered as he guided James over to a spot on the couch that sat directly in front of the fire place.

Logan didn't say anything as he heaped blankets around James broad shoulders and pulled him in for a hug of his own.

"I was so scared. I went down the wrong was on the mountain and all the trees looked the same and I tried to yell but no one heard me." James spoke after a bit, tears welling up in his hazel eyes.

"Calm down, it's okay, you're safe now," Logan cooed softly in an attempt to soothe his distraught friend.

James wiped his tears on his blanket when he heard Carlos come back in.

"I called and let them know!" Carlos chirped as he plopped down on the other side of James.

"Thanks, Carlos," Logan said.

"Here's some cocoa, James, be careful it's really hot," Kendall warned as he placed a large steaming mug into James' hands.

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip. He smiled when he felt the warm liquid heat up his insides. Never had he been so cold in his entire life. Even in his warm ski gear the bitter cold managed to bite him hard. Three hours lost in the snow has him thinking he'd never be warm again. Just thinking about it was enough to remind him how tired he was. It was only seven in the evening, but he could already feel his eyes starting to droop.

"Guys, is it alright if I go to bed? I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, of course," Kendall said, understandingly.

"You've had a long day; you need the rest," Logan assured, patting his back.

"Good night, James," Carlos said, giving him a quick squeeze around the neck before letting him go.

James headed for the room he was sharing with Carlos, dragging his blankets with him. He didn't even bother to turn off the lamp next to his bed as he crawled under even more sheets and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow

The intense shivering that plagued his body was what woke him. He was so cold, but at the same time he felt hot and he wasn't sure if he should pull the covers tighter around him or kick them off all together. James was sure it was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever experienced.

He rolled over and stared at the clock. 2:34 blared brightly in blue at him, forcing him to look away. He didn't realize how badly his head hurt. He closed his eyes, trying to relax enough to go back to sleep; 2:30 was too early to be awake and he was still sleepy.

That's when the coughing started.

What started as a tickle in his throat soon sent him into a painful coughing fit. It came from deep within his lungs and tightened his chest worse with every painful hack. Finally, the coughing calmed itself and he could shut his eyes and rest against his pillows once more.

"Dude, are you okay?"

A tired sounding Carlos made his eyes pop open and his head turn toward him.

"Go to sleep, 'Litos," James muttered, wincing as a small cough escaped him.

"Something's wrong," Carlos stated. He slid himself out from under his covers and sat up on his bed, feet just touching the wooden floor beneath him. "What's wrong?"

As much as James wanted to tell him nothing was wrong so they could both get back to sleep, he was too exhausted to lie. He suddenly felt painfully tired and the burning in his chest wasn't helping. He was sure the ache in his head, the uncomfortable hot and cold sensation and his newly runny nose would keep him up anyway.

"I don' feel 'ood," he slurred into his pillow.

That was all Carlos needed to hear. The raven-haired boy bolted out of the room and arrived back in no time flat with a very worried looking Logan and a half asleep Kendall in tow.

"What's going on?" Logan asked softly, stroking moist strands of hair behind his ear.

James didn't say anything. He just moaned and leaned into Logan's gentle touch. Soon he felt a hand resting on his forehead and his cheeks. The cool hands felt amazing on his scorching hot skin.

"Buddy, you have a fever," Logan informed him, or tried to anyways; James wasn't listening anymore. All he wanted was sleep at this point.

"James, come on, man, stay awake for a minute. We know your sleepy but you need to let Logan take care of you first," Kendall's sleep clogged voice filled James ears and he listened, forcing his eyes to remain open, despite gravity's intentions. He turned his focus back to Logan who was patiently waiting to continue.

"What hurts?"

James brain felt foggy, like it was full of smoke as he had to sift through it to find words. "Um, my chest. And my…my head."

Before he knew it a thermometer was stuck in his mouth and his friends were joining him on the edge of his bed. The thermometer soon beeped and Logan took it out to read it.

"102 even. That's a fever," Logan said, frowning.

"Sorry," James said, noticing the look on Logan's face.

"Don't be sorry, James, it's not your fault," Carlos said as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to provide some comfort to his ill friend.

"Yeah, it is. If I didn't get lost, I wouldn't have had to be outside for over three hours and I wouldn't have gotten sick, I wish I wasn't so stupid," James mumbled miserably.

"You are not stupid! It was a mistake, James. Accidents happen. You didn't choose to get lost," Kendall tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, James, this could have happened to anyone of us," Logan added.

"Yeah. Remember the time I got lost in the toy store? Getting lost happens to everyone," Carlos tried.

"We were eight, though," James said as he coughed into the crook of his elbow.

"I'm going to get you some medicine for that cough," Logan spoke as he got up from his spot on the edge of the bed and left the room.

"It doesn't matter how old we were. Stuff like this happens. It doesn't make you stupid," Carlos continued.

"Thanks, Carlos," James felt a little better, even though his head was still pounding and his chest burned with each cough he sputtered.

Logan came back carrying a medicine cup full of red liquid and a glass of water. He handed the medicine to James, who accepted it and downed it quickly. He coughed a bit, gagging at the foul taste that dared call itself "cherry". Logan handed him the water and he chugged it greedily, the cool water feeling like heaven on his now sore throat.

"Thanks," James said as he nuzzled his cheek back into his pillow.

"No problem. Try to get some sleep; you might feel a little better later," Logan said. After a pat on the shoulder, Logan and Kendall shuffled off back to their room.

Carlos remained on the edge of James' bed, rubbing his back gently.

"You can go to bed, Carlos. I think I'm alright now," James told him. He felt himself growing sleepier and knew he couldn't hang on much longer.

"That's okay. I just want to be sure," Carlos said, quietly, knowing his sick friend was near sleep.

James didn't argue, he let himself slip into unconsciousness as he was comforted by his best friend.

It was moments like these that made James realize how lucky he was to have best friends who would look out for him and comfort him. Whether it was a chest cold or low self-esteem, his friends would always be there.

**Didn't like that ending, but I don't always know how to end things. Hope you all liked it! Review, maybe?** **I'd also like to take the time to say I'm really sorry I'm not on here much. I'm in college now, which is an ass load of work, I'm very active in my school's theater department and I'm looking for a job this semester. I'll probably only have breaks to write :/ But thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and understood my circumstances. You guys really mean a lot to me!**


End file.
